The Velociprey Lily Barrette
by Xuxinglovesdunny
Summary: Kamilla goes on hunts with Dylan because their friends... Well sorta. Dylan was a fan of her late father, so he wanted to become friends with kamilla to hear stories about her him and such. Kamilla dislikes him. The story revolves around Dylan trying to prove his love to her by recovering a most precious item she later loses. Hence the story title.
1. Chapter 1

I don't Own monster hunters, but I do own Kamilla and Dylan.

* * *

A cold wind came over Kamilla, Making her teeth chatter against each other, a males voice was then heard in front of her.

"Kamilla...are you sure you don't want to wear my jacket?" asked the man that she was accompanying. His name was Dylan and he was Irish. He had stopped in the middle of the trail and was staring at the woman with a look of annoyance. She turned to look up at him, then with a scoff turned her head away in disgust.

"Don't start thinking that were friends! Just because I went on this hunt with you doesn't mean I like you! So just keep your jacket to yourself!"

The two had met 3 years ago and she had found out he was a huge fan of her father Ivan Hauss, a famed german monster hunter. However Kamilla hated her father... he had never been their for her, so naturally she shared no love for her fathers fame. It made her despise her father and anybody that worshipped him. So just being in Dylan presence made her feel somewhat sickened... Dylan had claimed that he became a monster hunter because of her father.

Kamilla would have her nice warm blangonga jacket and her hot drinks if she hadn't left them by her front door at home! Her pride was making her endure the cold, and thus her stamina slowly started to decrease.

* * *

The next day the two left the camp that they'd set up the night before, then after gathering up their hunters gear they continued up the snowy path, well Dylan headed up the path... Kamilla was a whole another story.

Dylan had to constantly stop and wait for her to catch up, upon the last stopping point before they reached the open mouth of the cave and preparing to walk into the snow-covered plain on top the mountain. He turned o her and with a hint of frustration spoke.

Kamilla ARE you sure that you don't want a jacket, a hot drink,... A RATION?!" he shouted that last part because she collapsed down on her knees. He ran to her side and knelt next to her, his hand resting on her left shoulder. Being in this spot beside her, he could clearly see a beautiful blue and gold barrette nestled in her hair, there wasn't a day he didn't see her wear it... He had reached into the bag he dropped beside her and pulled out a hot drink, he nudged it towards her face. "Drink!"

Kamilla grabbed the bottle and thruster it over the edge of the cavern, and pushed his hand off her shoulder, "I don't want your goddamn pity!" however in her head she could hear her fathers words.. 'Pride cometh before a fall...Kamillia don't turn down kindness... it's a Sin."

"Stop being so bull-headed! And I'm very mad that you wasted my LAST hot drink! I'm not pitying you I am helping you because your my partner and we can fight together if you can't fight! AND SINCE YOU"VE FORGOTTEN WHAT WE'RE FIGHTING IT'S THAT DAMN TIGREX!"

"Just leave me alone! And I didn't forget! I'm gonna be just fine I use a light bowgun it's not like I'm gonna have to dodge him often!"

why couldn't she see how he felt about her... if he didn't care about her he would've just left her on her own... it was more than a friendship to him but to her she prefered to keep him out of the friend zone and in the asshole zone... he sighed heavily to himself.

* * *

5 minutes later during the battle with the Tigrex, Kamillia was struggling greatly and Dylan was wasn't more time distracting it from charger her then actually hurting it.

"Damn!" grumbled Kamillia who had just managed to avoid a near fatal blow by the Tigrex's massive claws. It's jowls were snapping furiously at the to, with one felled swing of its tail bringing up the fore Kamillia's eyes widened as the thought of her impending demise rear its ugly head. The Tigrex's tail met with her body and knocked her over the cliffs edge... Dylan stood in shock...

* * *

"KAMILLIA!" he screamed, his fear was soon met with relief as he saw her pull herself back up on the vast plain. She had managed to capture the edge of the cliff face and save herself. However the Tigrex's anger focused squarely on her now... angry for her surviving his wrath. The wyvern charged...

Kamillia quickly loading her lever 3 crag shells into her light bowgun took aim at its head, while Dylan ran to its side and pulled out his great sword finally able to properly wield it against the Tigrex, he waited for the opening she was about to present. Once those bloodshot eyes drew upon her she fired the crags into its skull, it roared out in anger and stumbled backwards, using this chance Dylan also tossed a flashbomb stunning the beast now, after waiting for its violent slash and spin attack he moved in with his great sword overhead, and with great force brought it down onto the Tigrex's skull, splitting it, then he moved onto it's tail and lopped it off in one swing. The Tigrex was still alive however...

with its massive front leg it swatted Dylan away like a fly and again turned its rage upon Kamillia who had planned on this...

When Dylan got back to his feet Kamillia shouted to him "Now ready the TRAP!" she was now the distraction, even without her hot drink and with no stamina whatsoever she managed to get the Tigrex to miss her while she ran towards Dylan.

He was using his quicker ability to set the shocktrap, it was done and as planned Kamilla was running over to stand beside him, the sight of the Tigrex get trapped into it was truly a rewarding sight.

reaching into his bag he pulled out 2 tranq bombs and tossed them into the Tigrex's face, the mighty wyvern fell with an earth-shaking thud onto its stomach, snoring heavily.

"We did it!" Dylan shouted, raising his fist into the air, giving a whooping cheer.

"...yeah but..." Kamilla was forlorn... Dylan suddenly noticed why... her hand was stroking the now space on her hair that was once nestled by her barrette.

"Oh!...your barrette is missing... you must have lost it when you fell over the cliff..." he stated only to receive a tearful glare.

* * *

The walk back was very quiet, they finally arrived in the town of Moakily, and one of the guild women stopped them.

"YOU'VE DEFEATED THE TIGREX! Here's your rewards, 5,000 apiece! Enjoy it you deserve it after such hard work!"

Kamillia left immediately after receiving her half of the reward, Dylan had no chance to say anything to her, he was going to ask her to join him for a beer...So Dylan decided to head back to his house, as soon as he undressed, and showered he put on his PJs and headed to bed, all he could think about was Kamillia... how sad she looked and how she had left without a words...he dreamed that night...

There he was face to face with the angry Tigrex, his hands clutching the handle of his great sword, The mighty wyvern was snarling and snapping its massive jaws flashing its sharp teeth to him and him alone...

It had just used its tail to knock Kamilla away from its back quarters. He watched helplessly as he body was flung like a rag doll over the cliffs edge, furious at the wyvern and himself for not saving her that fate; charged after the monster...the wyvern leapt over him...

Dylan was angry at making such a stupid mistake! Charging a wyvern that could leap across whole plains?! He was going to have to cut their losses and quickly get Kamilla... if she was still alive that is. Suddenly her scream broke through the tension in the air and his heart leapt. "KAMILLA! I'M COMING!" he screamed back racing over to the cliffs edge. There she was clinging with all her strength onto the small piece of rock sticking out from the cliff side.

"Here, give me your other hand, QUICKLY!" he yelled the last part because he had turned and noticed that the Tigrex was running towards him!

Kamilla had reached out for his hand but the rock she'd been holding onto gave way... her eyes were wide, Dylan watched in horror as she fell to her death... her body dissappeared beyond the fog surrounding the mountaintop. There was only one thing in his hand, somehow he ended up with her barrette.

He awoke in a cold sweat, his breathing labored, his heart pounding, "Kamilla..." he moaned in anguish. That dream was cruel... but it did tell him what to do next... He had to recover her missing barrette... that would show her how he felt... right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cold Victory**

* * *

Kamillia had just finished removing her Rathian gunner armor, and stored it away in her closet she didn't plan on hunting... not for a while anyways. She was now wearing her felyne fur clothing, heading down the stairs afterwards her felyne, named Ibuki approached her.

"Nya, Nya, Mistress dinner is prepared! It's Rathalos chops and mashed potatoes!" it mewed happily.

"Oh... sorry Ibuki but I'm not hungry... I came down to tell you goodnight, tis all, sorry." she said while heading back up the stairs entering her bedroom she got into her bed and pulled the covers up over her head, crying herself to sleep... "My barette..."

* * *

Dylan was dressed head to toe in his snow gear and was starting his trek up the icy mountain path yet again, he hiked all the way back up to the previous spot where the two had their battle with the Tigrex, before he continued on though he reached into his backpack and pulled out a hot drink. Pulling the cork out he took a couple of a sips then putting the cork back in, he tucked it away into his pocket this time. He finally was ready to continue and reached the open plain again this time. He approached the edge that Kamilla had been knocked over earlier, staring down into the near bottomless cliff side he pondered just how far down her barrette was...

This was for Kamilla... after all so it was a smart thing to do...

"Dumbass..." he grumbled to himself, sitting his pack down, he began to rummage through it, pulling out a rope, grappling hook, and a stake. He stabbed the stake into the frozen surface, then tied the rope to it, and made sure the grappling hook was secure at the end. Once it was all checked over he lowered the rope down the edge. Amazing after only going half a foot down he notice the barrette lodged into the snowy back sticking out from the edge.

He carefully reached out with his hand and gently pulled it from the snow, the treasured trinket was finally recovered, Kamilla would be happy... As he climbed back up the rope he was greeted by loud screams... upon climbing onto the plain he noticed that two hunters were being chased by a blangonga, the men shouted upon noticing him.

"RUN! ITS ENRAGED!"

Dylan sighed to himself "The price I pay... This will be a cold victory..." he got to his feet finally and drew his great sword off his back, "Stand back!" he shouted at the two men.

His shout got the Blangonga to turn its bloodshot eyes on him.

* * *

"Bring it on you overgrown baboon!" The Blangonga roared angrily as it reared onto its hidlegs, he charged at him and this time Dylan was ready...! With two great swings of his sword the Blangonga fell to the ground... dead. Its hot blood was splattered all over the snow, there was a haze coming off the boiled surfaces...

"Oh gods! Thanks for saving our butts!" spoke up one of the hunters, he was shaking in his hermiter armor, the other one was shaking in his Giaprey armor. Having always been equipped with Rathalos soul armor he was up for anything. Even angry Blangongas!

"Yeah we though it was the end, I guess we were in over our heads thinking we could take on a Blangonga so soon!"

Dylan ignored the mans words and was string at the monsters corpse. "Do you morons mind if I carve off of the carcass... or are you gonna take credit for this kill?"

"Umm... sure go ahead...wait... did you say morons!?" the two men walked off angry. Cursing under their breaths.

He carved off some of its pelt and headed back home with the barrette in his pocket and the pelt in his pack, he returned to the village late only to find an angry Kamilla waiting for him, she stood there with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. Even like this she looked beautiful he smiled to himself.

"Where the hell have you been?! Its to late to be hunting monsters!" she spoke angrily.

He suddenly dawned on him why she had thought he was hunting... The Blangonga hide in his arms, and there was blood on his armor and sword. "It's not what you think! Anyway I got you the pelts because... I know you like making your clothes from it..." he blushed lightly.

Kamilla grabbed the pelts from his extended arms and looked at him "You know these mean that YOU did KILL a monster..." she said while glaring at him.

"Honest I didn't" He lied again. When suddenly the two men he had saved happen to be walking by...

"I still can't belive it! That man killed that Blangonga in two swings!"

"...amazing as that is he also called us moron..." the hermiter armored man spoke.

"...Oh yeah..." the man with the Giaprey armor sighed looking over at Dylan... then mumbled something in his direction "Jerk..."

Dylan face faulted and Kamilla continued her glare "You are such a liar!"

"Kamilla ITS not WHAT you think!"

"Yeah fine then! Thanks for the pelts, Good night!" she shouted Dylan reluctantly said it back as he watched her leave, he stared down at his palm... the barette was nestled in his hand. "I guess i'll try again tomorrow..."

* * *

The next day came and Dylan noticed Kamilla at the local bazaar looking at the barrettes... _No better time then now,_ he thought to himself. He approched her from behind and tapped her on her shoulder, she turned to look at him. "Dylan? What do YOU want?"

"Please come with me, I've something to show you... Please." Kamilla contemplated his offer for a inutes before answering.

"Alright, but only because you asked kindly."

Dylan grabbed onto her hand gently pulling her along with him to his house, they were greeted by his chamberlyne, Kuu "Nya, Nya, Hello master!" =^._.^=

"Umm hello Kuu, Listen I've got something to do so could you hold off on making supper for now?" The felyne nodded and Dylan lead Kamilla up the stairs with him, into his bedroom. Kamilla sat on his bed while he walked over o his storage box. He lifted the lid up and searched inside it for that missing treasure he had found yesterday. He kept it hidden from Kamillas sight for now.

"I want to tell you... he said while turning to face her ...No actually I WANT to SHOW you the real reason I was out so late last night."

* * *

Kamilla looked up at him his face held so much sincerity, She knew he had something meaningful and important to tell her but what?

"Kamilla first I MUST tell you, I have strong feelings for you, ever since i first laid eyes upon you, that was the honest reason i wanted to be your partner... in life and on hunts." He put his hand out towards her, his hand was balled up. "This is my way of asking you to understand just how far I'd go to make you love me back..." he opened his hand.

Kamilla's eyes widened when she saw the barrette in his hand, that beautiful Velociprey lily barrette, she covered her mouth with her hand as she had gasped loudly, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh my gods... you went to look for it?!"

"I Love you, Kamilla... Won't you be mine forever?"

Kamilla took the barrette from his hand and put it back into her hair, he soft eyes stared into his "For so long I could only see was a man who tried to be like my father, but now I see that wasn't the case... I can finally see the real you, I was being ignorant forgive me..."

"I forgave you so many years ago, I just hope you can forgive me for causing you so much hardship..."

"I do, and Dylan..."

"Yes?"

"I love you too...Thanks for never giving up on me..."

The End


End file.
